


Encore

by orphan_account



Series: Malachite [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 100 word one-shot. This might become a series if I feel inspired. Enjoy!





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

> "Mi corazón espera  
> también, hacia la luz y hacia la vida,  
> otro milagro de la primavera" - Antonio Machado, A un olmo seco (1912)

He felt his throat tighten, dread and betrayal he knew all too well. He tried to swallow, but his mouth felt numb. Numb like his hands, and his legs and, fuck. The only thing that he could feel was the beating of his heart. One beat, two.. Time felt slow, and he looked up to where _he_ was sitting. This wasn’t the time to feel, it was the time to act. And yet he felt, he felt so much. Three, four.. The man, he wasn’t there any more. He had left, and Fudou felt as if he was slowly sinking.


End file.
